


Bathtime Cuddles

by EtherealTrash



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealTrash/pseuds/EtherealTrash
Summary: Shu and Yuma enjoy a rare moment of peace to take a relaxing (or not) bath.
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Sakamaki Shuu, Shuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Bathtime Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacular/gifts).



> Inspired by [ http://diabolikpersonals.tumblr.com/post/156736536051/even-though-both-shu-and-yuma-are-rather-tall](http://diabolikpersonals.tumblr.com/post/156736536051/even-though-both-shu-and-yuma-are-rather-tall)
> 
> Dedicated to [natacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacular/pseuds/natacular) because where else would I get amazing Dialover content without her blog haha

Yuma barked a laugh as he walked into the bathroom, a towel around his waist as eyes were immediately drawn to a mop of blonde hair in the tub. He picked up the cold blue washcloth that lay abandoned on the no longer submerged chest and flung it back into the soapy depths. “Can’t leave ya alone for a minute, can I?”

Shu gave a noncommittal grunt in response, enjoying the weightless feeling of being in the water. He had entered the tub first and was quite frankly about to fall asleep, safety precautions be damned. The overabundance of bubbles was his fault as well, the empty offending bottle lying off to the side. Oh and probably a bit too much oil, but who was he to deny his skin the chance to feel amazing?

Shu cracked a sapphire blue eye open and trailed up the muscled figure until he reached the other’s face, a faint smile on his lips. “You joining or just going to gawk all day?”

Yuma grinned. “Bossy,” he replied, his voice lacking any animosity. He quickly shed his towel and stepped into the tub, Shu sitting up and shifting forward a bit to accommodate. Water sloshed out of the tub and the tall brunette grumbled a bit as the two made themselves comfortable. The tub was a bit too small for them, resulting in the crossing and bending of limbs, shoulders exposed to the cold air, and sometimes a leg splayed over the edge of the tub. 

Eventually, they found a position that was as comfortable as it was going to get. Shu sighed as he leaned back against Yuma’s chest, humming in contentment when an arm loosely wrapped around his submerged waist and fingers danced lazily across his exposed chest. Yuma nuzzled into the other’s hair before placing a quick peck on his temple. With how hectic life had been lately, these moments were rare and treasured.

“Been awhile since we've had time to ourselves,” Shu drawled.

“Tell me ‘bout it,” Yuma murmured against his temple. “Today's bullshit was enough to last all damn year.”

Shu gave a huff of laughter in response. “Better enjoy it while all the troublemakers are gone.”

“Oh please, like you ain’t a troublemaker yerself,” Yuma bantered with a smile that definitely did not border on sappy.

Yuma leaned over to swipe the bottle of shampoo, pouring a generous amount onto his palm. He gently poured some water with his other hand onto Shu’s head before lathering the shampoo, long fingers deftly working at the scalp. As he continued downward, he added some massages with his thumbs at the nape of the blonde’s neck, teasing the soft wisps of hair while humming a tune reminiscent of a ball from long ago. 

Shu gave a low, content rumble from his throat as Yuma continued, a pleasant tingle running down from his scalp all the way down his spine. He snuggled a little closer to the warm body behind him. “Mm. Feels nice.” 

“Yeah? ‘M glad,” Yuma murmured as he diligently continued the task at hand, making sure to leave no lock of hair untouched. 

They continued this for some time content with just the presence of the other, the only sounds in the bathroom being the shifting of water and the slight shuffle of fingers running through hair. 

Once the blonde’s hair was thoroughly lathered, Yuma cupped his hand and slowly poured water from above, repeating the process until all the suds were gone. He then raised his hand in what was supposed to be a romantic gesture of slicking back Shu’s bangs when suddenly the blonde snorted.

Shu lightly shoved the offending hand away and sat up before taking a quick swipe across his bubble-covered nose. “Watch it Yuma,” he chided, although not serious in threat.

“Shit sorry,” Yuma hastily apologized. He leaned forward to see exactly what he had done, but immediately sputtered into laughter. “Y-You got a bubble beard oh my god…”

Shu glared back at him, the effect lessened thanks to said bubble-beard. “No thanks to you…” he muttered. Seeing that Yuma was still distracted laughing, he took the opportunity to grab a large dollop of bubbles and smack it onto the other’s face. Now it was his turn to smirk as Yuma sputtered for an entirely different reason.

“Shu- the hell man?!” Yuma whined.

“Now who's the one with a silly bubble-beard?” the Sakamaki taunted.

Yuma puffed out his chest, a grin playing on his lips. “Bet I can make yours look sillier, Neet.”

Shu’s eyes glinted mischievously. He scooted forward and turned as best as he could in the small space. “Is that a challenge, Mukami?”

Immediately the bathroom erupted into a cacophony of sounds, from the banging of limbs against porcelain to the aggressive sloshing of water that tumbled out of the tub in huge waves. Tears pooled in Yuma’s eyes as he wheezed from laughter, and occasionally one of them would sputter in an attempt to expel the bubbles invading their mouths. Shu joined in on the laughter as well, not quite as loud as Yuma’s but still just as resonant amidst the tiles. 

And so the cries of boisterous laughter echoed down the empty halls, audible to those who were just returning home as their reactions ranged from smirks to long drawn out sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first DL fic! I started this back in 2017 but just… never got around to finishing it because I’m lazy lmao
> 
> Love these boys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
